The subject matter disclosed herein relates to shrouded axial flow fans. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to structure to reduce aerodynamic noise and increase stall margin of shrouded axial flow fans.
Axial flow fans are widely used in many industries ranging from automotive to aerospace to HVAC but are typically limited in their application by operating range restrictions and noise considerations. While vane-axial fans can achieve high static efficiencies, noise generation from fluid interaction between the rotating fan and the stationary stator vanes often limits their use considerably. Further restrictions imposed by limited operating range due to blade stall typically make the vane-axial fan impractical for use in systems requiring appreciable static pressures without resorting to high rotational speeds, thereby compounding existing noise problems. Of particular importance to the stability and operating range of the axial fan is the nature of the tip clearance or shroud recirculation flow. In this case, a rotating shrouded fan is considered in which a circumferential band unitarily connects the outboard tips of the blades.